LEGO Batman: The Videogame
LEGO Batman: The Videogame 'is a game released in 2008, and was developed by Traveler's Tales (console versions) and TT Fusion (handheld versions). The game was released for Xbox 360, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Playstation Portable, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, Windows and Mac OS. (This guide covers the Xbox 360, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Nintendo Wii, Windows and Mac OS versions.) Level Select Hero Levels *Chapter 1-1: You Can Bank on Batman *Chapter 1-2: An Icy Reception *Chapter 1-3: Two-Face Chase *Chapter 1-4: A Poisonous Appointment *Chapter 1-5: The Face-Off *Chapter 2-1: There She Goes Again *Chapter 2-2: Batboat Battle *Chapter 2-3: Under the City *Chapter 2-4: Zoo's Company *Chapter 2-5: Penguin's Lair *Chapter 3-1: Joker's Home Turf *Chapter 3-2: Little Fun at the Big Top *Chapter 3-3: Flight of the Bat *Chapter 3-4: In the Dark Night *Chapter 3-5: To the Top of the Tower Villain Levels *Chapter 1-1: The Riddler Makes a Withdrawal *Chapter 1-2: On the Rocks *Chapter 1-3: Green Fingers *Chapter 1-4: An Enterprising Theft *Chapter 1-5: Breaking Blocks *Chapter 2-1: Rockin' the Docks *Chapter 2-2: Stealing the Show *Chapter 2-3: Harboring a Grudge *Chapter 2-4: A Daring Rescue *Chapter 2-5: Arctic World *Chapter 3-1: A Surprise for the Commissioner *Chapter 3-2: Biplane Blast *Chapter 3-3: The Joker's Masterpiece *Chapter 3-4: The Lure of the Night *Chapter 3-5: Dying of Laughter Bonus Levels *Hero Bonus: Wayne Manor *Villain Bonus: Arkham Asylum Achievement Guide *'Hero (25G): Complete the hero levels of Chapter 1. *'Super Hero (25G):' Complete the hero levels of Chapter 2. *'Crusader (25G):' Complete the hero levels of Chapter 3. *'Villain (25G):' Complete the villain levels of Chapter 1. *'Super-villain (25G):' Complete the villain levels of Chapter 2. *'Crime Lord (25G):' Complete the villain levels of Chapter 3. *'Side-kick (15G):' Complete an entire level in co-op mode. *'Memorabilia (35G):' Collect all 300 Minikits. *'League of Assassins (30G):' Purchase all villain characters (excluding Ra's al Ghul). *'Justice League (30G):' Purchase all hero characters. *'It's the car, right? (30G):' Purchase all vehicles. *'1007 Mountain Drive (30G):' Complete the Wayne Manor bonus level. *'Unbreakable (30G):' Complete a level without dying (all extras must be turned OFF). *'0000001 00000011 (20G):' Build the LEGO robot in Villain Chapter 1-5 (Breaking Blocks). *'The city is safe... for now (50G):' Complete the game to 100%. *'Cobblepot School of Driving (20G):' Use the giant robot clown (in Villain Chapter 3-4) to destroy all the police cars that appear at the end of the level. *'Vigilante (25G):' Rescue all 25 Hostages. *'Be a Hero (40G):' Get Super Hero and Super Villain status on all 30 levels. *'Super Builder (20G):' Build 50 objects in the game. *'Nice Outfit! (20G):' Unlock all eight hero suits. *'Dressed to Impress (20G):' Purchase all 15 suit upgrades (unlocked by getting the Red Bricks in the hero chapters). *'The Richest Man in Gotham (40G):' Get 4,000,000,000 studs (on a single file). *'The Most Dangerous Man on Earth (20G):' Defeat the following enemies as Batman (not Robin): The Joker (Hero Chapter 3-5), Two-Face (Hero Chapter 1-5), The Riddler (Hero Chapter 1-5), and Catwoman (Hero Chapter 2-1). *'Heads I Win, Tails You Lose (20G):' Defeat ten goons and ten police officers as Two-Face (must be done in a single level run). *'Who Needs Curiousity? (20G):' Defeat Catwoman nine times. *'Shot to the Goon (20G):' Defeat eight goons within eight seconds. *'Throwing Up (20G):' Throw 50 police officers with Super Strength. *'Atomic Backbreaker (20G):' Use Bane to perform a backbreaker move on Batman. *'Oh, I got a Live One Here! (10G):' Use The Joker's hand buzzer to shock 30 enemies. *'Kill-a Moth (20G):' Defeat Killer Moth. *'Smash Gordon (20G):' Hit Commissioner Gordon with Harley Quinn's hammer. *'Start of Something Wonderful (15G):' Use The Joker's hand buzzer on... The Joker. *'Boy Wonder (10G):' Use Robin to perform 20 backflips in a row. *'Thanks a Million (30G):' Complete the Arkham Asylum bonus level. *'Is it a bird? Is it a plane? (10G):' Use the Glide Suit (Batman) to glide for nine seconds (non-stop). *'Gentlemen, Start your Screaming (15G):' Use a vehicle to knock over five people at the same time. *'Natural Habitat (10G):' Destroy all 21 street lights in Hero Chapter 1-1. *'Make It Snappy (20G):' Build the LEGO crocodile in Villain Chapter 2-4. *'The Destroyer of Worlds (15G):' Destroy 12 objects with a single Bat Bomb (Demolition Suit). *'There and Back (10G):' Destroy 10 objects with a single Batarang throw. *'Kiss from a Rose (15G):' Use the large plant ride-on (Villain Chapter 1-4) to eat 15 enemies. *'Ice to See You (15G):' Use Mr. Freeze to freeze 50 enemies. *'Say Hello to my Little Friends (15G):' Defeat 20 enemies using The Penguin's penguin bombs. *'Scare Tactics (10G):' Use the Scarecrow to scare five enemies. *'Down the Rabbit Hole (20G):' Use the Mad Hatter's mind control ability to defeat five enemies. *'Eat Floor... High Fiber (15G):' Slam 20 enemies into the floor (Interact + Interact) with Batman. Return to... *Game Select (Xbox 360) *Console Select Category:Xbox 360 Category:LEGO Batman: The Videogame